


番外一：【陶吴叶】半醒

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	番外一：【陶吴叶】半醒

陶轩把自己和昏倒的叶秋锁在队长室里。掀过他崭新的衬衫，看着那皮肤上因他而生的痕迹愣住了。

叶秋半睁着眼睛，坐了起来，双臂搭上陶轩的肩膀，头窝上来抵着陶轩的喉结，他说，“我好热……”他吞了一口腔内漫上来的涎水，红润的嘴唇在陶轩的胳臂上擦动着，左右摇晃着脑袋，一下又一下，陶轩半个身子都被他摩挲得失去了知觉。叶秋的示好在他打疫苗的疤记上来了一管强效麻醉剂。

陶轩逮住他的腰，想把他压倒，叶秋却一拳砸在老板膝盖前的床铺上，拧着眉毛警告他不要靠近自己。叶秋颤巍巍地下床，贴着墙壁走，脚下一起一落，踉踉跄跄地进了淋浴间，关门落锁，把陶轩隔在外面，不让他有靠近自己的可能。

陶轩把叶秋的床头柜打开，本该是放贴身衣物的地方，里面却塞满了情趣用具，他听着叶秋那儿的水声，一件一件地理好，放在床上。锁链，朱古力蛋，口嚼器，不求人……

他把锁链绕在手上把玩，坐床上想着把这些用在叶秋身上该是什么样的光景，单是想想就让人血管膨胀，青筋鼓起，心中偾张。队长室的大门被人一脚踢开，打乱了他的思绪。

“陶轩！——”吴雪峰气势汹汹地走了进来，看屋中这样的情景更上了一层怒意。

“你对得起叶秋吗！”他攥着陶轩的领子把人掼在地面，捏直拳头正对左脸给了这混蛋重重一拳，“你对得起那么相信你的我们吗？”

陶轩的左脸瞬时高高耸起，嘴角也被刮破，滋了些血出来。他们打架的时候苏沐橙和初生代嘉世全体成员站在一起，沉默而悲伤地看着挨揍的陶轩。他们也不拍手叫好，更不口吐唾沫嘲笑他。他们就那样看着陶轩。从门里望过去，每个人的眼睛里都有和叶秋一样的，洁白的悲悯。

吴雪峰看着陶轩哂笑的目光更是愤怒了，膝盖压住陶轩的胸口，双拳往他脸上招呼着，力道不大，他这个到他面前兴师问罪的人看着比陶轩还要难受，比被揍得毫无还手之力的陶轩还要疼痛。

“从那天起，我就觉得你不对劲了，”吴雪峰攥着陶轩的领子，逼他回答自己，“你当时拿商业化来搪塞我，我居然也没继续问下去，你老实说，除了今天这件事，你还干过什么？你还对我们队长做过什么？”

陶轩张开牙龈出血的嘴，往吴雪峰脸上啐了一口血沫，然后缩回去，看戏一般笑而不语。

又是一拳揍上来，这回加了很重的力道，“你说话！”

“我做过什么……”陶轩终于开口了，笑意更甚，“我上了他。你知道吗？落在我手上，叶秋还在说，他想回去，他想回嘉世……”

“你这个人渣！”吴雪峰提着陶轩，连着手一起往墙上撞，撞得陶轩毫发未损，自己血肉模糊。

“我是人渣，但你们又是什么？现在才来放马后炮，我要是再人渣些叶秋被我玩死了才有你们哭的，除了我，没有人真的在乎他，你们当中又有谁真的关心他？真的了解他？”

“我……”吴雪峰顿了一下，痛心地说，“你是他们的陶哥啊……你怎么能害叶秋呢？如果不是因为相信你，他又怎么会被骗到那样的地方去，你就对他一点愧疚都没有吗？你对所有被你蒙骗的人，所有被你的假面骗过去的人，就一点都不心虚吗？”

“那是你们自己蠢！就算我当着你们的面上了叶秋，我看你们也只会在那儿嚎自己什么都不知道！你打啊！继续！往这儿揍，我告诉你，你打我才让我稍微好受些。”他把自己青紫的左脸支在吴雪峰面前请他揍。

“你真恶心。”吴雪峰起身，打算向淋浴间走去，“你这辈子都别想能碰到他，我们不会给你这个机会的！”

一直水声哗哗的淋浴间被叶秋打开了门，他根本没有洗澡，全身上下湿漉漉的，紫色衬衫解了一半的扣子，极为色情地绕在他身上，比没穿还要命，西裤松松垮垮地贴上笔直修长的双腿，光裸的脚趾踩着才拽下来的皮带，一下一下地勾叠，交磨，水汽让他身上的药物作用更明显了。

温热的水流从他背后漫上来，覆没每一个人的脚踝。

“你——”吴雪峰正怒不可遏地恨向陶轩，突然，一双湿漉漉的腿勾上了他的腰，转来一看，脸色病态潮红的叶秋挽住他的脖颈，倾下来，轻轻吻了他。

吴雪峰瞪大双眼，后知后觉地发现自己的双手已经扶住了叶秋的腰臀，他维持着自己的理智，开口哄叶秋，“叶秋，你先下来，我们马上带你去医院，队医马上就过来了——”

叶秋却笑吟吟的，闭上眼睛，逐着他的声音又吻住了他，还很捣蛋地嘬弄着吴雪峰的上唇。吴雪峰被他嘬得失去了理智，深深回吻了上去，他也觉得身上燥热极了，只有叶秋的舌头才能分他一份凉。叶秋被他吻得整个人软倒在他怀里，腿放下去，只有手臂还紧紧绕着他，攫取着他的理智，陶轩绕到叶秋背后，手卡进叶秋的胯间，向下一褪，叶秋遇冷的双腿微微打颤，手臂将吴雪峰绕得更紧了。

“好难受……”叶秋脚下一绊，仰摔在陶轩怀里，被蹭动得紫胀的性器挺立在吴雪峰面前，脆弱而惹人怜爱的声气勾出吴雪峰的情欲，叶秋想自渎，双手却被陶轩牢牢钳制，脚踝也被洇成一团的西裤拷上，挣脱不得。“救我……帮帮我”他神志不清地吻住陶轩的嘴唇，陶轩趁势把早抹好润滑剂的指尖往叶秋的骚穴里抽送，叶秋被他指奸得惊叫连连，脚趾攀上吴雪峰早已鼓胀的性器，扭动着他那欠操的腰肢，居然是欲求不满，还要来勾引他！

吴雪峰向门口望去，想要呼救，却发现门外空无一人，陶轩见状嘲笑他，“你指望谁来救你？他们都走了，没有谁能来帮你了！”

“你！”陶轩抓住吴雪峰的手，让他感知到叶秋红涨的欲望。

“你们都是好人，口口声声说要帮他，现在都不做些实际的吗？”陶轩握着他的手，唆使他抚弄叶秋的性器。吴雪峰只觉得自己的喉咙被生姜搽满，灼辣滚烫，他动情地吻上叶秋，手上抚慰着他，把他的脚踝解放出来，让他勾住自己。这种感觉相当奇异，就像从来没给别人戴红领巾的人今天交出了第一次，那种错位感打退了羞耻，荒诞地绞杀他的理智。

“吴雪峰，你有队长室的钥匙，半夜里进来干过什么见不得人的事吧？是不是就像现在这样把叶秋脱光了，怕他发现光蹭蹭不进去啊？你别以为你对他的心思谁都看不出来！你瞒不过我，你自己就是个思想上肮脏的怂货，行动上怯懦的傻子！”

“你胡说！我从来都没有！”吴雪峰紧张得手上加重了力度，叶秋在他手里释放了出来。

“雪峰——”欲望满足后的叶秋半睁开眼睛，好像认出来了面前是谁，这两个字把吴雪峰的心压得一沉，天呐，他对叶秋干了什么！

陶轩见状嘲笑吴雪峰：“管不住自己了吧？你在这儿揍了我这么久，是不是觉得自己全身燥热的很，这间屋子都被下了药，你当然把持不住了！”

叶秋并没有清醒过来，他含糊地念着，“呜呜，沐秋，我想你，我想你要我了……”他扭动着他那欠操的腰肢，双腿夹上吴雪峰，不住地蹭动着。

吴雪峰醒过神来，发现自己早在叶秋的腿间抽送着性器，他呆滞地停住，叶秋却把自己往他的柱身上面送，他伸着那双好看的双手，扯断了副队五四演讲穿的这身白衬衫。吴雪峰陷入了无尽的愧疚中，自己又有什么资格教训陶轩，他的理智是这么不堪一击。

他看着陶轩舔弄着叶秋的腰背，看他没动作了又用手指勾出叶秋后穴里来自吴雪峰的精液，不住地怪笑着，他把吴雪峰拉下来，让他听叶秋在说什么。

吴雪峰这才发现叶秋嘴里被他塞了口嚼器，还是电控的，叶秋想把它吐出来，却怎么也无济于事，他呜咽着向吴雪峰求救，张开给他看自己齿间的惨状，吴雪峰帮他拿了出来，流下了眼泪，以前他会不会就是这样，里面被伤得千疮百孔，外面却包着撑着，什么也不让他们这些关心他的人看见。

情欲再一次袭上了叶秋，叶秋把手腕抵在自己唇前，神志不清地伸出舌头舔弄着，他张开腿勾住吴雪峰，这骚样让门外新聚上来的嘉世众人大笑不止，吴雪峰对着门外的他们嘶吼，祈求能有谁能来拦住他，祈求有谁能来救救他，救救他忍不住大力操干着的叶秋。但是他们只是笑得更开心了，张开牙关，红色的舌头在吴雪峰眼前飘动着，没有一个人走过来一步，他们围在这里，津津有味地看这屋里的一出好戏。

陶轩掐着叶秋的下巴插了进去，叶秋的舌头，叶秋的涎水煮就一锅醪糟粉子汤，邀请他的肉棒前去品尝，他捅进叶秋的喉咙，得偿所愿地让叶秋再说不出一句反对他的话。

叶秋突然清醒了过来，他惊觉自己被两个人同时操弄着，震惊过后发出了崩溃的吼叫，他想不到，他们怎么能这样对他！水中的他像一只不停扑腾的鱼，然后再被陶轩按倒，继续操干着无辜的他，两个禽兽往他身上倾倒着欲望。直到他们一起达到高潮，陷入满足后的空怅。

叶秋挣脱到地面上，被拷上脚链的他往门外爬去，最先看到的就是倒在血泊里的苏沐橙，经理崔立正踏着她僵硬的手，淡定自若地看着这边的光景。嘉世战队的其他现任成员们踩着初生代嘉世成员的尸体看过来，看着匍匐在地上的他。他们哂笑着，目光里全是麻木和报复得逞的快慰。他们是无罪的，他们只是向妓女扔石子的普通良民。

叶秋无力地躺在水面上，把眼睛枕在肘弯里，为这儿发生的一切而哭泣，陶轩再一次压倒了无力反抗的他，这一次，是死一样的分量。他撕扯着叶秋身上破碎不堪的衬衫，让他身上没有一处可以遮蔽身体的衣物，叶秋带着锁链把住陶轩的双手，吐出一口悲愤难抑的鲜血，问他，“这样我们就恩怨两清了吗？”

“不够！当然不够！”陶轩咆哮着掐上叶秋的脖颈，他下了死力气，叶秋只是哀伤地看着他，他的眼睛是那么漂亮，里面的泪水早已干涸。他闭上乌溜溜的眼睛，没有任何挣动，平静地接受着死亡。吴雪峰扑上来想要拦住陶轩，却无济于事，他匍在地上，低声下气地向他磕头，他求陶轩放过嘉世的队长，明天他就永远离开叶秋，吴雪峰看着叶秋心痛极了，他口齿不清地恳求陶轩放过叶秋。

“我求求你……陶轩……求求你……放过他！放过他好不好？他才二十多岁，他想打荣耀他有什么罪？”

他求他看在这么多年的情分上放过他，陶轩却没有任何触动，叶秋被他活生生掐断了气。

吴雪峰发出野兽一般撕心裂肺的嚎叫，他掐紧陶轩的脖子，要掐死他来给叶秋报仇。

陶轩却微笑着看着他，你以为你是谁，你这个禽兽，刚刚根本就没有任何药，真正的药，他戏谑地捋了一下吴雪峰袒露在空气中的鸡巴，就是你对他的欲望。

“是你杀了叶秋。你才是真正的凶手。你有什么资格审判我？”陶轩抱着怀里他终于拥有的叶秋，嘲弄着衣衫不整的吴雪峰。

吴雪峰跌坐在地上，眼睁睁看着陶轩还在玩弄叶秋的尸体，他把沾着淫水的跳蛋一颗一颗塞进叶秋的甬道。他还从叶秋的手里拿走了他紧紧攥着的账号卡，一根根掰下他紧握的指头。吴雪峰起身，过来轻轻亲吻了叶秋还在淌流鲜血的双唇，他站起来，扳下窗子的防护栏，跳了下去。

吴雪峰撑在窗子上回头的那一瞬间，像极了最初的那个热血明亮的陶哥。

陶轩看着怀里已经冰冷僵硬的叶秋，把他掼在血泊里，他手里出现了一叶之秋的战矛却邪，使劲向下一戳，却邪立在叶秋的腹腔上，受害者却早成一副尸骨，无知无觉。陶轩脚踩在他的胸膛之上，屋内的水流湍急汹涌，覆没了叶秋，他耀武扬威地对着外面的嘉世振臂高呼。

突然，水流四散，脚下的叶秋睁开了眼睛，他长着苏沐秋的脸，对着陶轩一字一顿地说，我们从来都没有想过，你，会，杀，他。

你居然会杀他……

然后他消失了。碎成齑粉，水雾中搅出黑色血沫，生成了一个新的叶秋，他笑吟吟的，半跪在陶轩的脚下。这位叶秋的身高和容貌还停留在他三连冠时最盛的年华。他手握却邪，穿着一叶之秋的战袍，和神灵别无二致。

陶轩请嘉世的新功臣，请这位新的一叶之秋起身。叶秋站起来，不由分说地拥上了他，亲吻着他的脖颈，他第一次尝到了情投意合的甜蜜。陶轩抚上叶秋劲瘦的腰身，被他吻得意乱情迷，心中阵阵狂喜，这样的叶秋实在是太令人满意了，还真是应了古语，不破不立。

嘉世终将重获新生。他满意地想。

突然，乖顺的叶秋伸出藏在口里的尖利獠牙，狠狠刺破了陶轩毫无防备的颈动脉。这是一条毒蛇，一只披着叶秋皮囊的怪物，“叶秋”直视着陶轩震惊的眼睛，幽幽吐出蛇信，恶臭的涎水滴下来，毒瞎了陶轩的右眼。

他睁着左眼望向门外，看到了——

陶轩醒过来，不过是黄粱一梦。一时说不清是梦境比现实残忍，还是现实比梦境更残忍。

他问女孩子他睡了多久了，那“叶秋”冲他偏偏头，说，不久，才五分钟多一点。但他在梦里叫的太厉害了，她便把他叫醒了。

陶轩感到一阵心悸，他告诉自己，这不过是个梦而已，不过是酒精作用下的梦而已。

失去人性，失去很多，失去兽性，失去一切。

他警告着开始反悔的自己。

但是关于这个梦的结局，此时的他怎么也想不起来。

#  
达成三杀成就√

我最讨厌的“腰肢”“呜呜”“sao穴”居然都用上了，我的乖乖哦！惊叫连连都被我拿来让你们出戏，唉哟我真的一口老血。还有个雷的词是“小孩把尿”，估计这辈子没机会用了23333

台词很莎士比亚，我也发现了我去ojz，估计有人会看笑

我他妈把一个修罗场写成3P然后继续写成一部催眠大师，我特么真是个人才！

其实这个番外里的雪峰哥指代的就是老陶的良善和理想啊。结局如何，大家也清楚了，我就不赘述了。

如果你要问我这篇番外的色情描写有没有在开嘲讽，额，emmmm，我摸着我的良心说，那肯定的，你也不看我是多正直的人。但是重点在——建立与现实的割离感，委婉的暗示你们这特么是梦境……好的，批话结束。

拎起来打，我是满足了，但是，这样故意写得让你们出戏，是不是又感觉不太爽啊，让你们脱了裤子看这个……emmmm，我觉得我的确有点不人道哈，但是嘛，我就喜欢这样皮，略略略～

都说了俺莫得感情不会受人影响，领好你们的番外，干了这杯格瓦斯！给我笑！不许哭！


End file.
